You Need A Break
by PunkMutantGargoyleChica
Summary: Sheamus One Shot. Sheamus has done nothing but sat at his desk and worked, all day long. So his girlfriend, Lorhen, decides that he needs a break. She has methods of persuasion that she knows will work.


You Need A Break

Sheamus One Shot. Sheamus has done nothing but sat at his desk and worked, all day long. So his girlfriend, Lorhen, decides that he needs a break. She has methods of persuasion that she knows will work.

Sheamus was sitting at his desk, still trying to finish his paperwork. Lorhen walked in and sighed at her boyfriend's position. "Didn't I tell you to take a break earlier?"

"I took one, love." He answered.

"A bathroom break doesn't count. If you don't take one soon, you'll get stressed out and won't be able to concentrate on your fight for the championship. I want you stop with this work right now and take a break." She ordered.

"I would, love. But I've got so much work to do that I can't afford to miss any of it."

"Well, then I guess I'll have to persuade you." She walked up behind him and gently combed her fingers through his thick red hair, massaging his scalp, which caused him to close his eyes and moan. "You are so tense, baby. When was the last time you were ever able to relax?"

Sheamus leaned back in his chair, enjoying the attention. "It's been awhile."

"Well, that's gonna change. Because every time you walk through the front door, you and I are gonna have some real quality time together." Lorhen whispered. She then separated herself from him and took off her shirt. Once it was on the floor, she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. When it was off, she brought it in front of Sheamus and dropped it in his lap. His eyes were closed until he felt something in his lap. He looked down and his eyes widened as he picked Lorhen's bra up.

Lorhen then unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts. The sound of her zipper got Sheamus to turn around in his chair and drop Lorhen's black bra. She smirked and slowly pulled her shorts down, revealing her green girl boxers. Her long light red curly hair making her skin glow white. "You know what's funny? You and I have the same skin tone, yet mine gives me benefits while yours gives people something to laugh at. And if I recall, it was, in fact, my skin that got your attention in the first place."

"And if I recall," Sheamus started. "It was me eyes that got your attention." He smiled as he stepped closer to her. Thinking she back up to the wall, he was surprised to see her standing her ground.

"Yes they were. And they're still as gorgeous as the day I first saw them. Now do you wanna take a break?" she asked.

Sheamus only smiled as he wrapped his arms around his lover's small body. She could be very persuasive whenever she wanted to be. Half the time, he would get a little annoyed at himself for being persuaded so easily by a little lass like her. But the annoyance was always short lived. He leaned down and planted his lips to hers. Lorhen reached between them and started to unbuckle his belt. She always hated that thing. But once it was gone, she quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.

She then separated herself from him. She smirked when she saw the disappointment and confusion on his face. All she did was reach for the hem of his black tank top. She then lifted it over his head and said, "You're wearing way too much." She then got down on her knees and pulled Sheamus' jeans off. Lorhen raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Gone commando on me, huh?" she laughed. Once he stepped out of his jeans, Lorhen gripped her lover's long shaft with both of her hands. She looked up at Sheamus and saw how painful this was for him. Just watching her do nothing to him was torture.

Quickly, she put his length in her mouth. Sheamus threw his head back and groaned. Thinking he would fall, he grabbed the closest thing he could find. And in this case, it was Lorhen's hair. Her tongue teased the tip of his member. "You taste so good, you know that?" she whispered. Her head started moving back and forth, putting his entire manhood in her mouth. She could hear him gasping as she continued. Her tongue stroked the bottom of his shaft while her teeth ever so gently grazed the top. She moaned at his taste. She could really get use to having this kind of power over him. But, of course, all good things come to an end. He came into her mouth, practically exploding. Fortunately, Lorhen swallowed every last drop of him.

She got up and smiled innocently at him. Sheamus just looked at her, still gasping from his orgasm. She always knew how to please him. Now it was his turn to please her. He picked her up and set her on his desk, her legs dangling on the edge. "Lie down." He ordered. She always loved his possessive side. She did as she was told and lied down on the desk. "You have absolutely no idea what you do to me, do you?" he asked. Lorhen shook her head and watched Sheamus lower himself onto her. His lips found their way to her neck. Licking her like she was a lollipop. Lorhen gasped and groaned as he made way to her left breast. The feel of his tongue on her tender skin was so overwhelming. Her hand grabbed the back of his head and her fingers combed through his hair. Gently biting her hard nipple and pinching the other with his fingers. Lorhen could feel this heat building up inside of her. A heat that needed release. As if reading her mind, Sheamus went even lower. He couldn't believe that she still had her girl boxers on. Running his fingers along the inside of the hem, he tortured her by going slow. When he heard her groan with anxiety, he figured she had enough. He immediately got rid of her boxers. Sheamus then lowered his head between her legs, thrusting his tongue into her.

Lorhen gasped. She always knew that he was talented with his tongue, but she didn't think of it this way. Tasting every inch of her that he could get with his tongue, Sheamus was merciless. Finding that special little nub in her folds, he pushed his tongue against it, making her shiver. Such things her could do to her, it almost made him laugh. But then he remembered how she could make him squirm. A beautiful kind of torture she could perform on him. She'd done it before, and it was the most exciting thing he had ever experienced in his life. He could tell she was coming when she tensed up and screamed. Oh, what a beautiful sound she made.

Sheamus then got up and leaned forward to kiss her. The only woman in the world that could make him go weak in the knees was beneath him. And she couldn't ask for a better man to have for herself. Sheamus then lifted Lorhen to sit her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist. They then looked into each other's eyes. Lorhen's embarrassment caused her to blush and look away. She was always easily embarrassed when her boyfriend just looked at her the way he was doing right now. But he cupped her cheek and made her look at him. "I don't ever want you to be embarrassed of just sitting in front of me. You're suppose to give me that evil smirk you always give me before you seduce me, love. I want you to remember that I love you. No matter what."

Lorhen smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him close and planted her lips onto his. This man, who most wrestling fans hated, was the best lover in the world. Such a great man that was so despised because he fought so violently. He may have been violent in the ring, but he was very passionate in the bed, or in this case, on the desk.

They separated for air. But before Sheamus could start again, Lorhen put her hand on his chest to stop him. "Are you sure about me? I mean, I just want you to be happy."

Sheamus gave her a genuine smile. "I am happy. Come on." He then picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Where are we going?" Lorhen laughed.

"To make me happy and take me break." He answered. But what they did in their bedrrom, that's another story.

FIN


End file.
